


Respect

by Thenonehater



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Hand Jobs, Henry Ford Doesnt Like Oppenheimer?, Lady Anarchy I hope you love it, M/M, dear lord what did I write?, look guys tbh I dont ship it but fun t ok write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Henry Ford Just Wanted Respect... Was That Too Much To Ask?





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Anarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Anarchy).



Henry Ford never meant to meet Oppenheimer. It was by complete accident, just a passerby’s glance, nothing more or less.

 

But something about him kept Henry coming back. Almost like an obsession or an addiction, Ford didn't know what it was but it scared him. It scared him so bad, but at the same time, it infuriated him just as much. He was a man of his time, a pillar of America! He was a household name, a name that brought smiles to children and adults alike. People who don’t worship him persay, but people who  _ respected him. _

 

This was something Oppenheimer  _ didn’t _ have for him apparently. Maybe this was why he was so infuriated and scared of Oppenheimer, not because he was a man who had made a bomb that can and would kill people.

 

_ It was just so fucking frustrating for Ford. _

 

He was the son of a farmer, who worked himself from the bottom to the top. Yes, it took years, but he was on the top. God be damned if he didn’t get the respect he deserved, even if it meant walking up Oppenhheimer’s street in the middle of the night just to confront the man.

 

New York was a wonderful place, wasn't it? Where history’s two most inventive men could live, always walking down the same street, never meeting. But tonight?

 

Tonight would be different. Tonight would be different, tonight Henry Ford would walk down this street and confront Oppenheimer in his home. Of course it wouldn’t be Henry’s playing field, but it would still work for his advantage. He still had a good few inches on Oppenheimer, that was something he could use, well that and he was sure he could overpower the other man.

 

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his fist and knocked on the door. From outside he could hear a voice. No, voices?

 

Before he could ponder anymore, the door opened and the familiar face of Oppenheimer was there. His face…. Looking less than impressed.

 

Without thinking-Henry Ford pushed Oppenheimer inside the house. Not caring for the way the other man tried to fight against him.t him, it was rather annoying to be honest. But, it did make this more interesting for Ford at the same time.

 

Oppenheimer gave him a scowl, and Ford couldn’t blame him. It must be rather uncomfortable to be against the bookshelf he pushed him against. That and he probably didn’t enjoy the fact the Ford slammed the door with his foot either.

 

“What do you want Ford.” Oh so he gets statements from him now, not questions huh? 

 

Still holding Oppenheimer’s hands to his side spoke, “What do I want?  _ What do I want?”  _ He just tightened the grip on Oppenheimer’s just enough the other man flinched, “Oppenheimer, I want respect, something you don’t seem to have for me.”

 

Ford was a little more than shocked, Oppenheimer was laughing at him. It wasn’t a regular laugh.. No this was nothing deeper something  _ not human. _ Yet even with that, Ford couldn’t help but still be angry.

 

Oppenheimer gave him an almost insane look, “Respect?  _ Respect!”  _ Oppenheimer yelled, “Why would I give  _ you  _ respect?”

 

That was the last straw, Ford head butted the man, blood seeping from his nose. Ford wasn’t sure if broke Oppenheimer's nose or not, what he did know is he still have a grip on him, “Maybe because I’m a well known name? Because I’m the reason you don’t need horses to go everywhere?!”

 

Ford’s teeth were barred at this point, his face inches away from Oppenheimers’ own face. At that moment Ford wanted nothing more than to punch his face in even more, maybe to even  _ kill _ him. 

 

As soon as that thought came, it went just as quickly. It surprised him so much, he never wanted to kill Oppenheimer, just make him respect him.

 

Oppenheimer's dark chuckle pulled him from his thoughts. Oppenheimer licked his lips, and for a fleeting moment Ford wondered what it tasted like, “How about a bargain then, Mr.Ford?”

 

Ford hesitated for a minute before responding, “What kind of bargain are we talking about, Oppenheimer?”

 

It didn’t matter, bargain or not, Ford was going to be cautious about this. He couldn’t afford not be cautious with Oppenheimer, the man was or is going to be a slaughterer of thousands. Along with the fact that something in his head was telling him that Oppenheimer might not be all there. That something else might be there, something ancient and old was in there, in his head with Oppenheimer. Which led to another question that Ford wasn’t sure he wanted an answer to. What was Oppenheimer’s power?

 

“Well, tonight I thought I was going to go to bed  _ unsatisfied _ . Maybe, you can help with that Mr.Ford?” Oppenheimers asked, his eyebrows raised, and were his teeth always that sharp?

 

With some hesitation, he wasn’t sure if it was because he was just stupid or because he was just plain stubborn. “Fine, but if we're doing this, I’m on top. Understood?”

 

It wasn't a vocal agreement, but Oppenheimer kissing him? It was more than enough more him to get the consent that was there. The kiss itself was something that Ford had never had before. It was almost all teeth, the way Oppenheimer was attacking his mouth…. Ford was used to more vanilla kisses, where they were full of lust and compassion, but very,  _ very, _ little teeth.

 

Before Ford could finish another thought, he was surprised by Oppenheimer’s adventurous nature. It was so unexpected that Ford had to put his face in the crook of Oppenheimer’s neck. Oppenheimer grinned against him, almost fully hard.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ” it was a breathless comment but, it got Oppenheimer’s attention.

 

Ford felt Oppenheimer slink his hand behind his skull, then just as suddenly pulled his head back. “What’s wrong Mr.Ford? Didn’t tell me you're already, almost ready? And to think, I thought this stallion would have more stamina”

 

Oh  _ fuck _ that.

 

With that, Ford broke from Oppenheimer’s grasp, then without even thinking. No, there wasn’t any thinking, what he did? Ford did on pure instinct, he grabbed Oppenheimer by the throat choking him. Ford didn’t know why he did it, but he knew it felt good on his end. If anything Oppenheimer was enjoying it to by the feel of the other man rutting against his leg.

 

Oppenheimer's face was something to behold in front of him in that moment. His eyes were rolling into his head, but he was still letting out a few mewls of pleasure. Deciding on something, a sort of experiment, Ford took that moment to grind against Oppenheimer.

 

Ford wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not, but in that moment of not quit head spinning pleasure, he felt four new arms pull him away from Oppenheimer. They were looking at each other in the face, Oppenheimer’s face flushed crimson. Without talking, Oppenheimer used his body language to move Ford to his bedroom.

 

As Oppenheimer moved to bed, Ford took a moment to examine the other man's room. It was nothing special, just a run of the mill bedroom, but the bed was in the corner of the room instead of the middle of the room. The bed had more than at least five pillows with a plush plain navy comforter.

 

Ford was knocked out of his thoughts, he felt like something was  _ watching _ him now. Almost all around the room, Ford could swear there were eyes everywhere staring at him. He turned around, vaguely thinking of leaving, but then he saw Oppenheimer.

 

Oppenheimer was on his bed, eagle splayed, completely naked. But Ford could swear though, Oppenheimer wasn’t looking  _ at _ him, but  _ behind _ him.

 

Oppenheimer gave him an almost twisted innocent smile, “Well Stallion…. Are you going to show me how much horsepower you have?”

 

Ford didn’t know why he felt his hands clenched into fists, something about that comment annoyed him “Fine, lay down.”

 

Quickly Ford undid his belt, not even thinking of undoing anything else. It was supposed to be quick, soon he could get what he wanted.

 

Pushing then man to bed, Ford could still feel eyes on the back of his head, but he just pushed that feeling aside. He quickly stole Oppenheimer's mouth in another kiss, with teeth, but he used tongue this time. Oppenheimer tasted somewhat of cigarettes and some kind of strong coffee. Something that Ford had never tasted before.

 

Oppenheimer pulled away, Ford with mild confusion, watch as he reached for something in the nightstand. Something clicked in Ford’s head as he pulled out an almost lotion type of bottle. But instead of a flowery looking lettering of a perfume scent, was just in blocky letter was the word  **_LUBE_ ** . Yeah, he almost forgot about that.

 

Oppenheimer gave him another smile and handed him the bottle. Ford just gave him a scowl, to be honest he was getting quite annoyed with how nonchalant Oppenheimer was about this whole thing. Ford let out a growl and opened the bottle giving his member a generous pour of lube. Just because this was going to be a quick fuck, didn’t mean he couldn’t feel any pleasure from this.

 

Oppenheimer wrapped his arms around Ford’s neck, “What are you thinking Stallion?  No prep for little ol’ me?”

 

Ford just rolled his eyes, “That depends, you want to tear?”

 

To Ford’s surprise Oppenheimer just giggled and pulled his bottom half of his body to his. “Bold of you to assume I’ll tear Mr.Stallion. I have some kind of  _ help _ , so why don't you stick your little friend there hmm?”

 

That’s all Ford needed to hear. Slowly, oh so slowly, just make Oppenheimer whine Ford began to trust himself into Oppenheimer’s hole. It felt good, it had been awhile since Ford had a male romantic partner. Then as soon as he was all the way in, Ford could have sworn he heard a a low growl next to his ear. He ignored it, instead focusing on how Oppenheimer seemed to scratch almost through his suit jacket.

 

Ford didn’t know why he did it, but Ford bit Oppenheimer’s ear. As soon as he pulled away, he felt so aroused by the sight of Oppenheimer’s open mouth and his eyes clenched tight. With that, Ford thrusted in again, and again. 

 

Oppenheimer was so tight around him, but it was almost like he was prepared in the first place. Ford absently wondered if maybe that Oppenheimer expected this, expected  _ him.  _ But he pushed that away instead focusing of the moans of the man under him. Wanting to get this over with quickly, Ford took one of his free hands and grasped a hold of Oppenheimer's cock. Something that the man seemed to like, if him moaning like a two bit slut was anything to go by.

 

“You like that huh?” Said Ford leaning in to Oppenheimer's ear thrusting in again, “You like being used like the cock sleeve you are? You seemed to be liking this, the way your moaning under me.”

 

Ford thrusted up again, hitting a spot that made Oppenheimer hold on to him. It was like Ford was a lifeline, that whatever he did he needed to do it again or else he was going to fall apart. So, with his eyebrows raised and confused look on his face he did it again, and  _ oh _ wasn’t that something?

 

“Please, again, oh  _ Shiva-“  _

 

Shiva? Wasn’t that a god? Oh well, it wasn’t like he was one to judge, so he just did what the man wanted and did it again. Ford was close, he was close-

 

Ford hid his face in the crook of Oppenheimer’s neck, he didn’t mean too, but fuck he just felt too good. He thrust in again, some primal urge to empty his seed in Oppenheimer, and Oppenheimer? Ohh the man under him was squirming under him, and getting out of Oppenheimer’s neck he noticed the man came. So slowly he pulled out and sat on the bed.

 

With his heads in his hands, he heard Oppenheimers out of breath voice, “Well, Mr.Stallion you sure have earned  _ my _ respect. Clean up and get out now, my partner wasn't too fond of the display we just put on for him.”

 

Standing up, ignoring how dirty he was too disturbed by Oppenheimers’s last comment Ford left. Partner? Display? Was he actually being was being watched? Ford just shook his head and quickly put his dick back into his pants practically running down the hall. As soon as he was out the door, it slammed behind him, and Ford knew Oppenheimer didn’t follow him out. Either way he turned around walking towards his house, a voice in his head he tried to ignore. A voice Henry Ford knew wasn’t human.

 

**_D̝̹̝̱̗o̘̘̺͙n͙’ͅt̹͓͕͍ ͕͈E̙̜v̮̯e̡̜̝̥̰̗̝͔r͎̰̙̰ ͓̘͔̗͈͓̟C̵̙̮ͅo̶̪̖͎͙̻m͕̟͚̘͉̱͚̕e̡͎̙̲͚̳̰̜ ̬̞͟B̦̳̙ͅą̙͍̥͈̻c͈̙k̤͎̣̖͙̦_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****


End file.
